Follow Me?
by KyuuHana
Summary: It's been a week since the opera, since anyone's seen Shilo. One night a song is heard from a certain dumpster, a truly beautiful voice from a beautiful girl. What would happen from here only time would tell.  suck at summaries, give it a shot please
1. It's Shilo, not kid

Follow Me? A Repo Grilo Fan Fiction

**Hi there, been a long time since I wrote a fan fiction I suppose and the last one I did upload here was crap... Since then my writing's improved alot and now that I'm back, decided time to do a new favorite of mine. Repo! The Genetic Opera. I did include mention of Needle Through a Bug deleted scene and will likely include mention of Come Up And Try My New Parts as well (find them on youtube if you want to know). With this was initially gonna write the sequel first ****and have this be a prequel, but then figured it leaves alot of questions unanswered from after Shilo leaves the opera house and had I written the other first I'd have to explain long pieces from a yet nonexistant work so this naturally is first now, anyway enough rambling, on with the fic, yes? (M for later chapters and language)**

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll know the idea, I don't own repo it's property or it's writers, producers, directors, music tech, so on and so forth. I am merely borrowing their characters.

It'd been one week, one week since he saw her beautiful face, since he had been tied up and had tried to have her extract the Zydrate from her mother (Rotti's fault on the first, though he did play along with his game as requested and paid to do). One week since the bloodbath, the murder of her father, Mag's death, a big part of her life all displayed for millions to see. That poor innocent, naieve, pure kid didn't ask for that, but he knew she was free now, to do as she wanted. Running away had guerenteed that, this worried and set him at ease a bit.

What worried him is that Amber had put out an arrest warrant and raised the price on graverobbing, now it was death, and reposession (GeneCo organs or not). She was afraid of losing the company due to her drug problems finally coming closer to the public. As for the kid, Amber remembered how her father was gonna sign it all away to her, should the kid surface again she was certian her employees would decide to give everything to the kid who lost it all. What better way to destroy that possibility then arrest?

He layed in his dumster, staring up at the stars through the open lid. Business and dropped highly in the last week too, all cause Amber had decided to clean act and with that lost his best customer (as well as many others who followed suit). _No big deal, they'll be back, they always come back_. He held up the vial of Z to the pale moonlight, admiring it. In moonlight it glowed a pale blue, much how you'd imagine ice._ They always come back._

It was then that a soft familiar voice hit his ear. The kid was singing from her window, such a sad song... She had definately become broken, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for helping Rotti before (though he had needed the money). How was she alive still is what he wondered, she'd been unable get her cure, least he'd thought.

"Dreams are for fools... They only spark false hope... set up a place out of reach... It happened to mother, to father, to Mag... All it got them was dead... Someone come and save me. Dreams break you, lead you on and shake you down! They crush you with a false hope, visions never to be! Fuck 'em, who needs 'em? My dreams are dead...!"

He'd climbed up to her roof and sat on it next to her window, just outta her sight for now. "Sounds like you just need a break, kid." He finally spoke as her song had ended. She gasped and stumbled back a bit, knocking into the old metal tray, knocking down a few glasses and off setting her wig. He stepped through her window. "Hi kid, didn't mean to startle you..."

"Graverobber... I haven't seen you since..." He chuckled. "Rotti hung me upside down, and you uh... "met" your mother." She glared at him pulling her wig back into place. "Not fucking funny." He sighed. "Sorry kid, it's been awhile, just trying to releave some tension." She had a few cuts on her legs from the broken glass that had fallen. "Ah, kid you're bleeding..."

"No shit Sherlock..." She attemped to stand but only winced softly in pain as she set her hand back onto the sharp glass, holding back a scream. He sighed. "Come on..." He helped her stand, gently taking her form into the nearest bathroom, careful of her hand. "Ok kid, where's your first aid kits?" She looked down. "Well I only have one..." He pushed on. "Where?" A sigh. "In the kitchen, under the sink." She said softly. "That far... kid, think a bit, keep 1 up here too at least..."

He stood up and looked her in the eyes. "Be right back, kid, don't move." It was an order she planned to do just that. Quickly he took the steps 2 and 3 at a time before jumping off at the last 5, quickly finding and grabbing the kit, returning just as fast as he left. "Your hand m'lady" he offered his hand as she set her hand palm-up, presenting the blood and broken glass into view.

He smiled. "On a good note, not too awful, healable." He let her hand drop as he walked to the sink, readying a warm wet rag and grabbing the tweezers there. He froze for a minute, _What are you doing! Your a street rat, you shouldn't even be near here, or her. Stop caring, help her and LEAVE_. He pushed the thought away, he was a street rat, he knew this, but he also was somewhat of a gentleman and knew this girl needed him leaving wasn't an option, least not yet.

He quickly turned on the water, allowing it to warm up before sliding the white washcloth under stream. Turning the water off and draining the cloth till damp. He returned his hand under hers lifting it towards him, gentle as he could. "This may hurt a bit kid, but bare with it." She scoffed slightly. "I think after losing the only two people who ment anything to me, I can bare a pain as simple as some glass and a hot washcloth." Kid really did have an additude hidden under the sweetness. He chuckled a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" She glared. He smiled. "It's nothing, just thinking you're interesting kid." Her cheeks turned pink as she turned away. He pressed the damp cloth against her hand, she gritted her teeth as he patted away the blood. Luckily there were only maybe 5 pieces and all small, fast heals. One by one the shards came out and were dropped into the trash beside her. "Now hold tight on to this, but not too tight." He handed her a piece of cloth which she held on to. It'd been a long time since he had repaired an injury and not made one, but he still remembered exactly how to treat it.

"Shilo..." She said, he looked up at her confused. "What?" She took a breath. "My name is Shilo Wallace, so you can stop calling me "kid"..." He lifted her leg a bit, slightly bigger pieces, but still not to bad. "I'm still gonna call you "kid" least most of the time, just easier to say and everyone's got a nickname, your's is kid." He patted the cuts softly with the cloth, just as he had with her hand and repeated the same process.

She frowned. "But I'm almost 18... least I will be in a couple of weeks..." She looked away. "No big celebrations planned?" He asked, she merely stayed silent a few moments before responding. "Who with? I'm alone..." He wrapped the guaze around her legs. "I'm here aren't I?" Did he just say that? Well may as well own up to it... "Granted you don't know me well, and I'm just some no good, disgusting, grave robbing, Zydrate seller, but I'm sure I could find a way to keep you entertained. Afterall, you haven't been out much, right?"

She nodded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt, though that would be three times that I owe you." As he finished he looked up at her. "Three?" She really was beautiful, stunning even, not like the scapel sluts. They were just there for the Glow, if not for that they'd be gone and even if they weren't they were plastic, but this girl she's real and was probably the first who seemed to truely enjoy his company.

"Well, I kind of broke your Zydrate extractor tool the night of the... "opera"..."She quickly ran over the word. He couldn't blame her, no one could be ok after losing the two most and only important people to them._ If I had known Rotti's plan then... I don't know I could've gone through with it... How would she react if she had known I'd helped willingly?_ "and then this," She said pointing to her legs and hand. "Plus if we do that's 3."

"How about this, we count it even?" He grinned like a chesire cat. "Count it as a make up for all the heartache." Her innocent eyes lit up and a huge grin spread accross her face. "You mean it! You'd do that? But what's the catch, there's usually one with you." He loosened the grip she had on the cloth and slowly and carefully removed it from it's place. "Catch? None, you're a good kid, shown you bits of the world before right? Not all bad."_ Just trying to ease a guilty concious, bastard._ Well there was that, but he also genuenly cared for the girl and worried about her.

"Well kid I guess I'll being seeing you." He said standing up and walking back towards the window. "Wait!" He paused. "I wanna know your real name... I mean I told you mine, it's only customary to tell me yours." He smirked. "Sorry kid, that's somethin' only I know, and would only tell my closest friends, not that I got any." He stood on the window still. "I'll come see you in about a week... Shilo" And with that he was gone into the night, leaving only a confused, blushing Shilo standing and staring out the window.


	2. Partial Realization

**So I kinda worry I may have made Graverobber a little ooc towards the end, but I'm hoping not or if I did only a teeny tiny bit. Other then that chapter speaks for itself, enjoy. =) R&R but please no flames.**

She gagged into the toilet, the last two weeks she'd been sick from the memories that plauged her mind. Most often she had been in bed most of the day, crying, feeling sick to her stomach, sleepless, lonely. She wondered why, she'd never felt this sick, sorrow maybe, depression? All she wanted was to forget that God awful "opera". She'd left her wig off as not to ruin it.

It had been a week since she saw Graverobber, for some reason seeing him, being around him, she felt at ease and the sickness just kinda faded away. It made her feel... good, maybe even healthy. She cared for the older man though she didn't know in what way, just a friend or aquantance, or was there more then that?

She sighed walking back to bed, her white nightgown brushing against her knees as she got under the white sheets. The images wouldn't leave her mind, Mag's eyeless implaled body, her father dying in her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Just stop... Please stop, no more..." She whispered, closing her eyes tight and clutching the sides of her head. "I don't want to remember..."

"Then don't." She looked up and gasped when she saw Graverobber. She layed there staring at him, dumbstruck. How'd he get in? "You left the window open, not the wisest idea if you ask me kid." He said, almost as if reading her thoughts, she flushed. Quickly she sat up trying to hide her embarrassment.

He laughed a bit before taking his first real look around the room, taking note of all the medical equipment and the fallen, discarded plastic screen. She decided that should be the first thing to go, they made her feel so alien. "So are you still sick kid?" He couldn't help but stare at her as he sat down on the bed beside her. Now he knew she wore a wig but he didn't expect her to be completely bald.

She took note of his stares and quickly went to grab her wig, he softly touched her hand, stopping her. "You don't need to do that... you're beautiful, even without it." She blushed and looked away mumbling. She never really had been given a compliment and when he called her beautiful before, she was sure it was just him trying to get her to cut him down.

"Thank you... I guess..." She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. Graverobber smiled softly. "You are quite welcome, Shilo." She grew redder at her name. This was gonna be a fun game. "Are you gonna blush or get redder each time I call you by your name kid?"

Shilo sat there silent, her mouth gaped open, a dark blush marking her nearly white cheeks. Graverobber laughed. "I'm just teasing you kid, no need to get so flushed." Her mouth closed as she turned away._ I really wish I had my wig on now... Damn..._ "So you never answered me kid, are you still sick?" She stayed silent, thinking how to answer, after a moment she did. "No, least I don't think so... Maybe it's stress or sorrow, I don't really know... But it's the first time this has happened."

A hint of worry crossed his features. "Kid, what's been going on?" She looked down. "I've been crying, a lot. Most days I don't want to get up or can't sleep. I don't feel like eating and when I do I usually feel like, or do, throw up." Her eyes began to tear and spill over. "I have nightmares and dreams too... Most often of about the opera, it's all I think about anymore. I can't erase the image of Dad or Mag..."

Depression, the answer was clear to him, but to a 17, previously over protected shut in? Probably not so much. _Emotions aren't your strong suit, you're already getting in too deep. Leave before you fall for her any further!_ Fall for... The kid? Was he really falling, him? He certianly knew he cared about her, ugh why was he stressing about this, he's the fucking Graverobber for christ's sake.

"Don't worry kid, that's normal after going through what you have. It's called depression, don't know all the details of it," He rubbed his neck a bit. "But I'm pretty sure it's caused by stress, hormones, life, all that shit." He rubbed her back, not sure to if it'd comfort her or just freak her out. "So umm... don't worry about it, Shilo."

She blushed softly looking down. "Thank you, for telling me, sucks not knowing what's going on, ya know?"_ Of course I know, heck your dad didn't tell you the truth of your condition for 17 years and kept you that way too... _"Yeah, and sorry if I'm not helping much for comfort," he said, still moving his hand along her back. _She's really soft... Smooth too..._ Inner voice the fuck, make up your mind! "Emotions... Well, put it this way," He withdrew his hand. "They ain't my strong suit kid."

She smiled softly. "No, I mean it helped a bit, but then I feel better around you for some reason, healthy and even a bit happy, there's like- like a fluttery feeling in my chest... I don't know how to explain it really." She blushed. He was a tad stunned. _She probably likes you idiot... You do a bit too..._ First avoid, now stay, his thoughts were as indecisive as a girl right before her first fashion surgery. Well, laugh it off, that always worked for him, right?

He chuckled. "Maybe little Shilo has developed a crush on me?" He laughed some more, Shilo remained silent. "Kid?" A crush? Would explain alot... She thought before joining in with a nervous laugh. "Right, haha, a crush... Why would I?" _Reality to Graverobber, Graverobber do you hear me? Kid likes you!_ Fuck... Now in times like this is where he'd choose to bolt.

"Yeah..." He stood up slowly. "Well kid I guess I'll be going, unless there's anything you need, could try to get you some groceries or somethin' if you want." She smiled softly. "No, but thank you for the offer." God that smile...! It had started to effect him in more then one way.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon, dear Shilo." He had the sudden urge to touch her, to kiss her ever so softly. _God... What are you becoming, some kinda pussy?_ He leaned down, softly lifted her hand and kissed it, looking straight into her eyes. Within moments he was gone through her window, only leaving her confused and alone.


	3. Some Questions Answered

**Ok, warning time. I did guess at Graverobber's age, while his actor is much older, the character himself seemed to be between 23-27, so please no comments of "Well Terrance Zdunich is..." Trust me, I know. This chapter does have some sexual content and hints at the beginning (as well as a note here and there) and no is not actually happening (well may, but not yet if so). This is my first attempt at anything smut and no it is not ment to be detailed or descriptive. Possible ooc, but pretty sure it's ok. Fluff warning ahead as well. Reviews and critisims (sp?) welcomed, no flames please. I think that's it, enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>  
>"Mmm... Graverobber..." Her weak voice said, spreading her legs on either side of his hips. "I want to try this..." Her hips lowered slowly on to his member as he entered her. "Mmm... kid, you don't have to do this... You're still..." Her lips pressed to his as she pushed down her hips, taking the rest of him in. God she was so fucking tight...!<p>

Her finger slid down along his jawbone to his chin. She lifted her hips bringing them back down. "I thought we were past the "kid" thing...?" He moaned softly as she came back down. "Mmm... You're right, I'm sorry... Shilo." He sat up kissing her lips in full, sliding his toungue into her mouth craving more of her...

"-Ber! -Robber! Graverobber!" He sat up straight knocking his head on the lid of his dumpster. _Oww..._ This was now the 3rd day he'd had a dream of the kid like this and, as always, he was hard after. He quickly closed up his coat covering it. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He turned his head to see who had woken him up, ah, one of his regulars. "Bernice... What are you doing here? Thought I wasn't seeing you again till after the next surgery?"

Her hair was blond with blue, pink and yellow streaks was pulled back, her pinkish brown top and fishnets were still the same as the day the kid had seen her, though was it just him or had something changed? "Heh, moved it up early, like the new set?" She lifted and pressed her chest up. "GeneCo's finest."

Upon closer notice he did see the stitches, not bad, but they were still just plastic, or rubber, or whatever GeneCo fancied at the moment, either way fake and that right there cut his interest down. "Yeah, great..." She glanced off. "Funny, always took you as a boob man, but guess ass is more your thing, huh?" He stood and jumped over the edge of the dumpster, landing in front of her.

"Neither is my thing if it's fake, but will get you a lot more clients for your "tricks". So how many hits will it be, got your own gun now right?" She nodded. "A whole vial, And i wish to go an alternate paying route." She clung and pressed herself against him into the alley wall. "Catch my drift?"

Not that alternate paying plans were a bad thing, but with his dreams of the kid... plus she wasn't the cleanest girl around. Yes he had done things with Amber before, but she wasn't real there, no real blood or flesh or anything to catch something, nothing real. _Or good..._ Shut up, he told himself. "Look, I don't offer that payment method to everyone, plus I got some shit to sort so now's not a good time." He said pushing her off.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just get a hit for now..." She said disappointed. _Sorry but I ain't taking risks, especially should something happen with Shilo.._. A man could hope, and he planned a visit soon.

* * *

><p>Ugh, she felt dirty, her last shower was a few days ago and since then she had thrown up, sweated, ate... Honestly it was disgusting. <em>Suppose I should shower, odds are I won't be seeing him for another day or so.<em> Shilo moved the covers away, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel from the closet. She quickly placed the clothes on the bed, took off her wig and placed it on the stand. A little bit of hair had started to grow in, but her body still had a lot of detox to do before she would be "normal".

Quickly she undressed walking into the bathroom and to the shower, turning on the water. She waited patiently and got in as the water warmed. It was nice, relaxing, she forgot just how good a shower could feel. After she stepped out wrapping the dry dark blue towel around herself and walked to her room, only to find a surprise.

"G-G-Grave- R-R-Rob-ber! What are you doing here!" Her face was flushed a deep red. Now this wasn't what he was expecting either, the kid in nothing but a towel... Now what kind fate had smiled on him? He was laying on the bed, staring at her, scanning her slowly up and down. No stiches, no varried skin tones, just beautiful perfection.

"Well kid, nice to see you too, and might I say you look rather fine." He winked at her, her face turning another shade of red. "Whatever, just get outta here and let me change!" He could have fun with this. "Can I stay if I promise not to look?" _Did he just ask to...? Really, this guy can't make up his mind, I guess I should have some fun with this._ "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." She pointed at him "No looking, no touching, or you're dead." He turned his head to show her she could trust him.

She just wanted to be dressed and to find out what the man was doing here. Grabbing her clothes, she turned her back to him and let her towel down. Graverobber couldn't help but peek, she was like one of those expencive japanese dolls. Pale everywhere but a light pink in all the right places, just, amazing. She slid on her underwear and bra, he couldn't help himself.

Slowly and quietly he came up behind her and kissed her softly on the neck, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. She was a human doll, beautiful, so fragile, but not easily broken. Shilo gasped surprised at the sensation, immediatly she turned her head back in question. "And just what are you doing, Mr. "I'm not going to look"?"

He tucked himself into her neck, smelling her scent, sweet, almost like watermelon or honeydew. _Mmm... Why is he doing this, it feels weird, but also kind of... Good._ "I'm sorry Shilo, I couldn't help but peek, you just are so beautiful, and real." He missed real, these days everyone was fake whether in body, personality, or both.

She sighed blushing softly. "I suppose it's alright, just don't do it again." He nodded. "Got it." _Sweet today, I like her additude but sweet is nice too... _Lately his thoughts told him to stay more and more, but what would this entail for him? What he knew, he liked the way she felt in his arms.

"So are you gonna let me go so I can finish dressing?" _You don't want to let her go, huh?_ "Uh... right, sorry about that." He removed his arms from around her frame. "Thank you." Quickly she finished dressing, and sat on the bed beside him. Questions had been coming up in her thoughts about the man next to her and she wanted answers. Why'd he kiss her hand, what about what just happened, how old was he, did he like her? These were just a few.

She had grabbed her wig and slid it on, it may not have mattered to him, but to her it made her feel human. "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? I want to know more about you." Shilo really didn't know much concerning him other then he seemed to have a sexual, or previously sexual relationship with Amber Sweet (though she didn't know entirely what that ment), he sold Zydrate and robbed graves. He was attractive, the mysterious type she'd read about in books.

"Ask away kid, as long as I get to ask too." Seemed like a fair trade. "Ok, first, how old are you?" Easy question. "25, much older then you kid." He knew it was wrong, almost 8 years older and she was still a minor, granted not for long but still wasn't entirely right. She was a bit shocked, she had thought much older, honestly it came as a bit of a relief for her.

Now was his turn, "So when exactly is your birthday?" He knew it was this week but when. "Tomorrow actually, you had good timing." Good, so he wasn't too late, not that he had anything fancy planned, but it was something he was sure she'd like. Her turn, she was caught between asking about the kisses and touching or how he felt, worried if she asked in the wrong order he wouldn't be honest with the next. _Combine them...?_

"How do feel about me? I mean like what just happened, and the last time too, k-kissing my hand... I don't understand." She was a light pink, rather cute to him. "Sorry kid..." He scratched his head. "But I'm not ready to answer that one just yet." In truth he wasn't even ready to answer that one to himself.

He knew he liked the kid, probably had since he met her that night in the graveyard, but there was the age difference, experiance levels were off, plus he was a criminal too... to put it simple, it was like they were from different worlds. "Tell me one day?" She asked. "Yeah, I will." He wanted to tell her, but he also didn't. _You think she'd be disgusted or freaked, that you'd never see her again._ That was it right there that stopped him from uttering a word.

"What about you kid... What's your take on me?" She smirked. "I'll tell you when you tell me." _Evil..._ it was cute and a bit of a turn on. "So it's my turn right?" He nodded. "Why do you always hum or whistle Mag's songs?"

"Simple, I'm a fan... As are you it seems." He pointed to her Blind Mag poster by her bed. "Yeah, still am surprised that she was my godmother... Wish I could've known her better." He smiled softly and pulled her into a side hug. "She probably would've liked that."

"You act like you knew her." _Well you did kind of, met her once when you were younger and were kind of friends too.._. Shilo shouldn't know about that, it'd probably only make her want to know more and make her wish more so for the relationship they could've had together. "Nah, wish I could have though..." _Liar..._ It's for her own good.

"My turn, How come you don't go out much, especially now that you know you weren't sick?" She was silent, honestly she didn't know why. "I'm not sure, maybe from bad experiance? Plus I heard Amber's got an arrest warrant on me... I really do want to go out, it's not really fun alone though."

_So that's what's keeping her here..._ "It makes sense kid, it gets lonely going at the world alone, plus it's not the kindest place either." She sighed. "I know... I learned the hard way."

"So I'm guessing you have no more questions?" She layed back on the bed. "Nothing else comes to mind at the moment, you?" He had tons more, he wanted to know everything he could about her but had decided now wasn't the time to ask as it was mostly important questions now, he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"That's it for now kid." He looked over at her, she was wearing the same outfit as the day they met in the graveyard, it suited her well. He got up and looked at her bug colections, actually he had one more question. "How long had you been sneaking past "Daddy" to get these? It's a nice collection... You were gonna add on to it the day we met right?"

She sat up and pointed to a box. "About a year? And yeah, I actually do have it added in, the 1 I caught then that is." He smiled. "Really?" He tried to follow where she was pointing, somehow it made him happy to know she still had something from that day. "Yeah, umm... 2nd case, bottom right." Sure enough, it's outer shell was the same color as Zydrate in the moonlight. It sat among other insects other shades of blue. "Hey kid, is blue your favorite color or just happened to be the color found most for your collections?"

"Well it's a bit of both really." So it was, in truth, so was his. "Huh, guess we're the same there then too..." _The same... what else did they have in common?_ She wanted to know more but knew that the issue shouldn't be pressed. She was sure they'd be friends at least for a good while, in time he probably would tell her any way. He took a few steps over to the skeleton.

"Hey kid? What's with bones here? Have an obsession with death?" He pointed to the skull, he was eye level and had one of the stupidest expressions Shilo had ever seen, she couldn't hold back from laughing at him. "What?" He couldn't recall ever seeing or hearing her laugh, it was adorable and he hadn't even tried to do it.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... haha... Y-Your expression, it was just... Hehe... Priceless." She was holding her stomach, still laughing. He rolled his eyes and stood back up straight. "Glad I amuse you kid." She sat back up. "Look I'm sorry, it was just really funny."

He shook his head. "Don't be, I'm really glad I got you to smile, and even more so, laugh." He smiled softly. "You're actually really pretty when you do..." _I look... what...!_ "I mean you always look so sad kid, doesn't suit you at all." She smiled softly, her cheeks a light pink. "Th-Thank you..."

"Welcome Shilo." He looked out her window and sighed. "I guess I should be going, it's getting late." He began to walk towards the window only to feel a tug on his coat, he turned his head back, now was his turn to be confused. "Graverobber, please... Don't go..." Her eyes looked sad as she looked down, it sounded like she was begging. "It's lonely here, it feels nice to have another person around."

Her grip loosened off his coat. "There's many guest rooms and the couch if you don't feel comfortable here with me... There's a shower you can use, clean clothes... Just one night, please?" How could he ignore those innocent doe eyes? He got on his knees and kissed her softly on her forehead. "One night, I think I can manage that."

He stood up and removed his boots and coat. "It's probably best I shower first kid, not exactly the cleanest guy at the moment." She nodded in responce. He walked into he ex-Repoman's room, content to find they were the same size. _Can you really handle yourself a whole night next to her?_ Of course, he would make sure he did.

Taking a pair of grey pajama pants and a towel, he made his way to the bathroom. It'd been a good week plus since his last shower.

The warm water made him feel good, clean, almost ok for him to be holding his Shilo all night. _His...?_ He had been getting ahead of himself. _She's not... but I'd lke her to be... I'm losing it._ Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off and slid on the pajama pants. He dried his hair best he could before wrapping the towel around his shoulders.

He returned to Shilo's room, her in a short white nightgown. She turned red at the sight of him shirtless, a weird feeling between her legs. _What is wrong with my body...?_ She self questioned. "Sorry, about no shirt kid, couldn't find one that matched."

"I-It's fine... And thank you, for staying here." Her wig had been on the stand and she got under the covers, her back to the other side of the bed. He sat next to her, laying down and joining her underneath the blankets. He kissed her neck softly, his arms wrapped around her, his chest to her back. "You're welcome, good night, dear Shilo."

She relaxed into his arms. "Goodnight, Graves." He smiled softly in approving of the endearing nickname. A moment later soft snores were heard from her, he smiled and snuggled into her neck. "Sweet dreams, kitten..." Slowly he fell asleep with the girl he most desired, and cared for in his arms.


	4. The Start of Something?

** So I'm back and so sorry! I had this chapter written back in November 2011 but then I moved and a bunch of crazy things happened. Basically I had to rewrite it 4 or 5 times due to lack of computer for like 2 years but it's here now! Thank you for the follows, faves and support and sorry about it being short. I will get more up later today or friday as long as no more computer issues happen. Again please no flames, and on with the fic, if any ooc I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>"-ilo, Shiiiilo?" She mumbled turning away. "Kid... Wake up..." A groan. "Hmm... I guess I'll just have to kiss you to wake you up, won't I?" She jumped from the bed. "Y-Y-You wouldn't!" He smirked. "Who can say? It got you up didn't it?" Grabbing a pillow off the bed she tossed it smaking him in the face. "You're so fucking dense!" She stormed out of the room. <em>Why does he have to be like that...! <em>A troubled look on her face.

_ Smooth move Romeo..._ Shut up! He ripped the pillow away from his face. "Today's just beginning." He told himself. Sitting up he changed into normal attire, now slightly cleaner... _Huh? Did the kid wash it?_ It was possible, but when did she get up? A click of the door brought him back. _She must've changed in another room... _ "Shi, did you wash my clothes...?" She glanced away. "I couldn't sleep... Was that okay?"

Walking to her he hugged her tight. "Thank you Kid, no, maybe Kitten is better now." Her face was heating. _Why is this...? Didn't I just stay the night with him? Why is it still so easy to...? _ He could get hooked on her. The scent of her, her frame, that smile, it was intoxicating, tempting. _You know damn well you need to let her go! _No... just a little more.

Reluctantly he released her. "No big..." He smirked, walking back to his boots and slipping them on. "By the way, Happy 18th." She leaned on the doorway. "Thanks, so why such an early wake up call? Something up your sleeve?" He bucked them. "Now I can't tell you that, would ruin the surprise." She pouted. "Can I have a hint?"

"One hint, that's it. It may bring unpleasant memories due to recent events... Regardless, I think you'll enjoy it." She looked down. "So an Opera..." He nods. "Not like the one before, you won't lose anyone this time, and I truely think you'll enjoy it." She looked away. "Please trust me Shilo. I'd never intentually hurt you." Her lips pressed together in thought. "Okay, but if it goes horrendously, do I have your permission to kill you?" He nods. "Completely, if you have the guts to."

* * *

><p>"Keep close to the shadows, and to me and we'll avoid any Repomen." <em>So there was more then my Dad... I guess it should make sense...<em> "Got it." Thankfully the Opera house wasn't far from her home, the difficult part was the gap of shadowless streets. Observing his movements they quickly snuck past and into the opera house. "Graverobber! Glad to see you!" A woman came running up to him. Green, short, curly hair, blue eyes, maybe in her 30's. "Annabelle, long time no see." She looked so happy to see him, it almost made Shilo's heart ache.

"So decided to take me up on that offer of a free ticket after all?" She peeked behind him. "Well seems you brought quite the adorable girl." _Adorable! Really? I'm not a kid! _"Honestly it's not the word I'd use to describe her... But yeah... Any chance that ticket could be turned into two?" She nods. "I owe you big time so I don't see the harm. Private booth ok?" He looked to Shilo. "That ok with you? Get these weird little glasses to look through." She shrugs. "Sure."

Annabelle came back with two tickets and glasses as well as a pamphlet. "Here you go!" She placed the items in his hand as she leaned up to his ear. "She's special, I can tell. Take care of her, don't lose her." She released his hand and backed away. "And don't worry, No cops allowed tonight, or Repo's. I better get going. I hope you two enjoy!"

* * *

><p>"You two seem really close..." Shilo hung her legs off one end of the chair, her head laying on his shoulder. "I guess, she's the closest thing I got to a friend these days." <em>You know she's jealous! After all Annabelle's a woman. <em>Can't be quiet can you? He hated how his mind worked against him. "So... then what does that make me? A toy...? A joke." He shook his head. "Something much more... With her, with the streets really... After working them so long... You either can make friends or enemies, and trust me it's better to have a friend of sorts or you won't make it." His eyes held a bit of pain, she regreted what she'd said.

"Graves... I'm sorry. I shouldn't've-" He cut her off. "No it's fine, it's all in the past." _God... you really are becoming some kinda weak pussy shit, ain't ya? _He paid his thoughts no mind. He wasn't becoming soft. He knew he needed a friend, and she did too, maybe even more then that. Someone to trust and just maybe, to care for the other.

The curtains rose up, reveiling the stage, a familiar frame took the stage. The scene was set in a desert location. A young princess had become orphaned, taking over her throne. Just after her loss a band of theives claimed and had stolen away her home, believing she'd died in the process. She weeped and sought pity, kindness, but without her royal possesions, she became nothing more then a beggar. She sang of her pain and loneliness, her trials and difficulty, how ready she was to let go.

She walked along, reaching a bridge ready to throw herself off when a prince from the kingdom over stopped her. He sang of how beautiful she was, how he'd love to have her as a wife, and would treat her as a treasure. She of how impossible it'd be and had he heard what townsfolk had stated. He didn't care, he wanted to know her. They fell in love and she became his wife. They were happy. And then that happiness was stolen.

He'd called away the palace guards, wanting a private evening with his wife, they had discussed a child and a new family. She was on her way home from the prior king and queen's home, blessing her as his wife. She had felt uneasy and quickly rushed home only to be greeted with a horrifying scene, her husband, the prince murdered in cold blood. She screamed and cried, singing a vow of revenge. Realizing they left behind a knife. The same style as the thieves who had stolen her life before, and yet again. Her enemy known. The curtain lowered for intermission.

"Woah..." Shilo was taken aback. He actually picked a good show, not only that, but the girl in the story's personal pain hit on a personal level. Having her family, home and people dear to her stolen by a group of people. It even caused her to cry a few times. "I'm gonna guess I did an ok job?" She nodded. "But I want it to start again... I want to see her overcome this. I never would've pictured Annabelle as such a great actress. It was like she'd had her heart ripped from her and the change from sorrow to anger was amazing..."

"Yeah... She's always been talented." He eyed over Shilo. The way she'd shifted he was able to see down her top and was doing all he could to restrain himself. The dreams didn't let up last night either which didn't help. "Graverobber... How do you feel about me... You said I'm something more then a friend." He shook his head. "I told you. I'm not answering that yet." _I need to know though. _The next act was fast approaching, her thoughts would have to wait.


End file.
